Not Even the Oracle Could Foresee (Working Title)
by TheSilverboar
Summary: This was a little idea I created as I wanted to try and create a story where I could have Percy be paired with Nancy Bobofit...and then decided to add Rachel into the mix just for the fun of it. This story has Annabeth and Jason bashing as well as a rather odd pairing. Takes place after the Giant War.


**AN: Hey everyone, this story is an experiment as I've never seen** _ **anyone**_ **even try to use this pairing and wanted to see if it would actually work so here's hoping it goes well.**

 **AN2: Also, I'm tweaking the ages a bit for this story so Percy and all his roommates are close to the same age but Percy is older by a few months.**

Not Even the Oracle Could Foresee (Working Title)

Chapter 1

-Percy-

Sighing he continued unpacking his belongings in his room of the house in Greigsville he shared with his friends that had left the Camps with him. "You alright Perce?" a voice from behind asked as he turned to see his cousin Hazel watching him nervously from the door.

"Hey Zel." he said with a small smile as he held his arms out for a hug causing her to rush forward and embrace him as he wrapped his arms around her "Yeah," he continued as they just enjoyed being able to hold their cousin "I think I am. Right now though I just want to be able to live my life as normally as possible.".

"You mean as normal as you can in a house that has a Titaness, six demigods, and an oracle all living together." Hazel said with a teasing grin as he laughed softly and gazed at the picture on his nightstand that showed him with his new housemates just after they had bought the property. In it he stood with Rachel in his lap as they sat on the railing of their home's porch, Frank and Hazel cuddled up in a hammock, Nico sitting with his back against the wall of the home as Piper lay down with her head in his lap, and finally Leo and Calypso sat on the roof that hung out over the porch.

"I guess normal can't really describe our situation, can it?" he asked with a weak grin as he gazed at his dresser, more specifically at the beaded necklace that lay upon it.

"It's been a whole year Percy," Hazel said as she hugged him tighter, recognizing what he was looking at and knowing what he was thinking about "we've all moved on, gotten a fresh start. This is a chance for a new life for us, for all of us to be together as a family.".

"I know Zel." He said as he kissed his cousin's forehead tenderly "It's still just a hard pill to swallow you know?".

"I know." She whispered softly as she kissed his cheek, "Anyway, Calypso wanted me to tell you that dinner's in ten.".

"Thanks Zel." He said gratefully as she walked out of his bedroom before he turned to his mirror with a sigh, gazing at the streak of grey in his hair as he remembered the past year of his life.

It had started when he saw the Argo Two flying down to New Rome, the ship he knew carried Annabeth as he ran towards it, eager to see his girlfriend again, the one person he had been able to remember when he lost his memories. When he got there though, climbing up the rope ladder with Reyna, Frank, and Hazel, he stared in shock and raw pain when he saw Annabeth holding hands and kissing a blonde guy that Reyna recognized as Jason.

He had found out from a couple other demigods, who were upset with the display as he was, that when Annabeth found out that Jason was from Rome and had only been left memories of a relative she had figured that he would only be able to remember Tyson as Hera would want to 'screw over Annabeth' so she had decided to move on as she figured he would do the same over the months and had started dating Jason, the son of Jupiter.

He had tried not to focus on it during the war against the giants but it was rather hard as Jason and Annabeth were a couple that enjoyed public displays of affection and seemed oblivious to the world around them while doing so. He wasn't the only one trying to avoid them though as he found out that Piper and Leo were both furious at Jason as well, the son of Jupiter having stopped hanging out with them more and more as the Roman got his memories back and they both were disgusted by Jason dating Annabeth when she had been dating him.

The two other Greeks had quickly been incorporated into his group of Hazel and Frank, who no longer saw Jason as a Roman by his 'dishonorable act' and the five of them spent every spare moment they could during the quest with each other both to discuss strategy for the war as well as to avoid the two backstabbers.

After the war had ended, and Leo managed to resurrect himself with the serum that Asclepius had given Leo, Piper, and himself during the quest. He had tried staying at Camp Half-Blood for a while but had to deal with Jason and Annabeth hounding him as Rome refused to recognize Jason as a praetor of any kind and insisted on keeping Percy in the role while Camp Half-Blood refused to recognize Annabeth as a Camp Leader. He had continued to spend more and more time with his group of friends from the quest, the group growing larger when Nico and Rachel joined them as well as when Leo returned with a fully restored Festus and Calypso.

Finally though the summer ended and he signed up for Goode High School as did his group of seven friends, Calypso spending her days with his mom as they talked and got to know each other. Throughout that Senior year of High School Frank and Hazel's relationship continued to go strong, as did the odd coupling of Leo and Calypso, but it didn't end there as Nico and Piper McLean started to date a quarter of the way into the year after Nico scared off one of the jocks that tried to force Piper to date him.

The biggest surprise when it came to romance though was that about halfway through the year he and Rachel had begun a tentative relationship, both of them hesitant as Rachel had no dating experience at all and he was still greatly hurt by what Annabeth had done. He truly did care for Rachel and his feelings for her grew more and more by the day but he was still afraid of being hurt again, even if only by accident, after the girl he had thought he loved had basically spat on what he felt for her. Rachel, much to his relief, was understanding about his hesitation and fears as she herself said that what Annabeth had done was something not even the Oracle could have foreseen…when she had the Oracle at any rate.

Apollo had discovered that Gaea and her forces had managed to sever the Oracle's connection to the mortal plain at the original Delphic Temple and that it would take a few years before the Oracle's spirit could even try to reform and that, even once it had, it wouldn't be able to live again in Rachel which allowed her to pursue relationship again.

After their graduation the group had begun to talk about what to do for college when they found out that Jason and Annabeth were both going to the college in New Rome, Zeus, or perhaps Jupiter, forcing the college to give both of them free tuition as well as Room and Board. That knowledge had cemented the decision for the group to choose somewhere else as they eventually decided to go to Barian's University of Higher Learning which as a rather small college about a half an hour from the town of Greigsville where they were also able to buy a house, Hazel's powers coming in very handy after Frank had found out that to remove her curse she had to tie her soul with another's as the negative side of her abilities were tied in with her soul. Hades had agreed, after a rather serious interrogation of Frank, and had connected the souls of the couple which allowed Hazel to keep her powers without cursing whoever touches them to die while Frank's life was no longer tied to the piece of wood.

Greigsville was, much to their pleasure, a rather small town that only had two hundred and nine people before they moved there so the peace and quiet was glorious. Leo had even managed to study themselves and several other demigods to find out the secret of demigod scent and had invented watches and other similar items that could release a counter pheromone into the air around that individual which blocked out their demigod scent to all but the most powerful of sensor Satyrs or monsters. Leo had already begun setting up similar devices around their new home.

They had sent copies of the schematics for the watches to Chiron and Lupa along with a letter that they were planning on living out the rest of their lives in peaceful retirement from Quests and wars, refraining from adding their new home address. Shaking his head he got up from his mirror and walked downstairs, it was time to have dinner with his family.

 **AN: Just a little FYI, Greigsville is a real town in New York and in 2010 their population actually was 209… I did make up Barian's University of Higher Learning though.**

 **AN2: Also a little head's up…my next new Percy Jackson story will be Percabeth (ducks to hide from the shocked fans and possible thrown axes and spears)**


End file.
